clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gravity Falls Switchover
''The Gravity Falls Switchover ''is a takeover party that is used to promote Season 2 of the Disney XD/Channel TV show,Gravity Falls. It was held on June 19th to June 30th. You will be able to go into a portal to Gravity Falls,Oregon and defeat the monsters. Gary the Gadget Guy will be meetable in the party as well as Dipper and Mabel Pines. Events Before The Party *June 5,2014:shadows of monsters appear briefly every 2 hours in the Dock,and Forest including a bright yellow light speeding across the screen. *June 12,2014:In the newspaper,there is a hidden photo of a bright yellow triangled-shaped figure with the words: "I SEE ALL" written on it in red ink. Bill Cipher,the figure on the photo appears for 1 second in the forest. Party Events You will be able to open Dipper's Journal in which each page there is a monster that you have to defeat.When you defeat the monster,you will recieve a prize. *June 19:Defeat the Gnomes in a 3 level minigame.In this minigame,you will be able to blow away the gnomes with a leafblower before they get to you.In the last level the gnomes combined themselves to a more giant monster. The nonmember prize is the Gnome Forest Background.The member prize is the Gnome Costume. *June 21:Catch all the ghosts.In this event,you will need to find all 10 ghosts in the island and catch them.The nonmember prize is a Pa and Ma background.The member prize is a Shoulder Ghost (Neck item) *June 23:Defeat the Gremoblin.In this event,you will need to find a mirror in Gravity Falls that you need to give to the Gremoblin.When you give the mirror to the Gremoblin,he will give himself is worst nightmare and will fly off scaredly.The nonmember prize is a mirror(hand item).The member prize is a Gremoblin Beanie. *June 25:Defeat the Hide-Behind.In this event,you will need to find the Hide-Behind somewhere in Gravity Falls.The monster will get shocked you found him that it will run away.The nonmember prize is The Hide-Behind Hiding background.The member prize is the Hide-Behind costume. *June 27:Defeat Bill Cipher.In this event,you need to find Bill.When you find Bill,he traps you in a dream.He leads your penguin to a blurry version of CP in ruins.You will try to defeat him in a difficult battle.When you almost defeat him,he gets scared and dissapears.Your penguin will apear back in Gravity Falls.The nonmember prize is a Mysterious Forest Sword.The member prize is a Mystery Shack Golf Cart and a Waddles Puffle. Rooms (In Gravity Falls) *The Mystery Shack (Outside) *The Mystery Shack Giftshop *The Mystery Shack Mueseum of Mystery *The Gravity Falls Lake *Skuttlebutt Island *The Tent of Telempathy (Outside) *The Tent of Telempathy (Inside) *Gravity Falls Street *Gravity Falls Neighborhood *Abuelita's House *Forest (with water tower) *The Gnome Hideout Storyline The penguins are being frightend and confused by scary-looking shadows that have appeared. Gary the Gadget Guy cannot even explain what's happening either. In his dreams,he sees Bill Cipher telling him everything will go wrong in the future. In the next week,Grunkle Stan's (Dipper and Mabel's great uncle) portal to Gravity Falls has opened up in the island.Dipper and Mabel also gets into the island and asks penguins for help defeating the monsters. In the final week of the party,Bill is about to get defeated by the penguins,but he escapes.Grunkle Stan's portal closes. Gallery Gravity_falls_party.png|The Mystery Shack waddles puffle.png|A Waddles Puffle Category:Parties Category:Takeover Parties